princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 0
Well, the new Winx Club wiki theme looks very cool now :)! I'm not that disturbed, because I choose to ignore them most of the time, but I like talking a lot too sometimes :P! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:17, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm not really doing much. Watching TV and listening to my current favorite song :)! How about you? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:33, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :)! I don't think it's showing off. I have to go now. Bye Rose :)! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:44, March 1, 2013 (UTC) This wiki is so much lighter now.I love it.. L U V 12:09, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I am glad,but the winx wiki theme is too small.If you want to fix it.I can give the perfect size.Since now I got permission from Roxy13 and Sorreltail.They said it's fine as long as it look good.The size are too small.Can you tell the maximum size for a wiki theme? L U V 15:24, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Well,do you want the perfect size?If you don't want to fix it.I understand... L U V 07:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC) #What are you talking about Wiki? #And whys did you delete the picture I put on the Wiki? Moi532 (talk) 18:47, March 3, 2013 (UTC) #Whys I can not take pictures here? Additionally, there are more pictures of me here #This picture is that I have found and I have add on another Disney Fairies Wiki and after it on Moi532 (talk) 12:01, March 4, 2013 (UTC) If you want you can go to the Disney Fairies Wiki in French and take pictures that are on the Wiki and put them on this one if it makes you plésir me it makes no difference Moi532 (talk) 12:31, March 4, 2013 (UTC) In made,"plésir" reads "plaisir"."Plaisir" mean "pleasure" Moi532 (talk) 12:58, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you know that I have a time lag? If you put a message at 15:30 at home in France will be 16:30. Moi532 (talk) 13:05, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose! How are you? I'm lazy to talk you on Winx Wiki lol. -'[[User:Stellamusa101|Stuko Sipe -' ' ♥ Ship Stuko for life! ♥ ' 01:51, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Great! May I know how you did the wordmark if this wiki? --'[[User:Stellamusa101|Stuko Sipe -' ' ♥ Ship Stuko for life! ♥ ' 05:24, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. In Winx Club Wiki, actually I haven't understand the rules. And ya can you please unblock me or unblock my old user? 23:01, March 25, 2013 (UTC) User:RoxyFlora1009. Please unblock that user or Winx Lovix in Winx Club Wiki please! 09:30, March 26, 2013 (UTC) One more thing Rose, this user used this talkbox of mine: IDK what to say... 09:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to ask you why you and other users are images that are not dedicated to the Wiki. Sofia - I'm a fairy extra "I have all the talent of Pixie Hollow!" I do not understand that you and other users, you put images that are not dedicated to the Wiki. [[User:Moi532|'Sofia']] - [[User talk:Moi532|'I'm a fairy extra "I have all the talent of Pixie Hollow!"']] I know but it is a Wiki who speaks Disney Fairies it's a bit bizare and it is as if we put a picture of Disney Fairies on the Winx Club Wiki [[User:Moi532|'Sofia']] - [[User talk:Moi532|'I'm a fairy extra "I have all the talent of Pixie Hollow!"']] - 27/03/2013 11:24 in France Hi Rose. This girl needs only one question. Do you watch/know Bratzillaz? If yes please go to my new wiki--->Monster High vs. Bratzillaz Wiki. I need users to help me! If not, you can add the pages of the major Monster High characters only. In the main page, there is a note. And yes how did you make the Wiki Wordmark and Background of this wiki? And how to disable message walls? Images are uploaded. 07:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I already changed the background, just the Wiki Wordmark. 07:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if it's too many. That's fine. 12:29, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi, for the wordmark, here in one: If is very big, i can again edit the size. Her size is of 1181x721px. [[User:Moi532|'Sofia']] - [[User talk:Moi532|'I'm a fairy extra "I have all the talent of Pixie Hollow!"']] You want or not want, but I think it is too big but I can make it little :) [[User:Moi532|'Sofia']] - [[User talk:Moi532|'I'm a fairy extra "I have all the talent of Pixie Hollow!"']] Hi Rose. The Winx Club 2 episodes of Season 5 had air at Turkey! I watched The Singing Whales and Problems of Love (Love Problems) on YouTube but it's Turkish. I disabled the message walls on my Wiki, so what's next because I don't know how to put some Talkboxes! 09:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The what??? 01:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Rose (again). How did you make someone to an admin? I'm trying to. 02:04, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! 08:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :)! How is the weather there in Vietnam? And I'm in your side now. I hate Stella Sirenix and Liz >.✿Flora✿]] ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 08:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Wow!! I love the new theme and how can I suddenly become an admin?I appreciate it though but I just want to know.L U V 13:23, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Wait,I just realized that we abondoned this wiki.OMG!! I guess we need to divide into two.2 admins for Princesses wiki and two admins around here.(just suggestion)L U V 13:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) hey this is rutchelle's friend,angelica.she wanted me to talk to u after u broke her heart.she cried day & night.i tried to cheer her up but she said that she will never be friends with any1 anymore since you broke her heart. --broke her heart as in u almost killed her.(im not mad at u) just sayi she cried and and cried she ask boys in our street 2 bully her.she even draw herself having herself :( sad. look rose,if you broke her heart 1 more time,shell do these things *not eat everyday n night *not inom water every day n night *not sleep 2 *stay up with computer *get kutsilyo/scissors that all ps im not faking.my name is angelica jane albestor.im not mad at you...well a bit because u broke her heart,almost died (well...thats true - fell down stairs). New Admin Okay Rose, I know you may dislike my idea a lot as you dislike this person, but I believe this wiki, or Disney Princess wiki, would benefit from Rutchelle being either an admin or rollback. I know we have quite a few admins, myself, you, Harmi, Fatimah and Sarah, but Fatimah and Sarah are quite busy and Sarah hasn't even had time to edit. Even if Rutchelle only was a trial admin for a while in the absence of Sarah. I understand if you say no though - I understand that Rutchelle isn't your favorite person in the world, but you can work past that right? It is for the benefit of the wiki ;)! Yours Sincerely, --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:27, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay... I was just suggesting. Anyway, I signed up for twitter like I said I would ;) --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:51, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Btw, this wiki is another copycat wiki: http://winxclub2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity They are copying our pictures and they don't use very polite language @@ --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:03, May 6, 2013 (UTC) IKR. It also involves Roxy708 who keeps copying Winx Club Wiki's pictures @@! It always seems to be the same people who copy us! Anyway, Disney Fairies chat? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Me too! They are really annoying at times. Don't they ever learn @@? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:19, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Rose, can I help with the rankings, please? I promise that I wouldn't mess the templates. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Forever I'll be a rose!✿ 15:05, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :D! Can I change the picture for a template in Movies? Here's the pic: The other one - I think - is blurry. And I re-captured a new one. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Forever I'll be a rose!✿ 12:21, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Copy-cat Wiki <- Rose, this wiki's copying Winx Wiki's templates! The founder is Nabeela. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Forever I'll be a rose!✿ 06:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Why isn't the main page left and right? @.@ --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 12:00, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I mean…why doesn't it have "mainpage-leftcolumn-start />" and others to make it prettier? --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 12:06, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I know I have exams too. But the header can't been see since it's not on the left..but whatever. It's your wiki. You design it. --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 12:12, May 22, 2013 (UTC) You do realize you can change the word "founder" and "admin" into "fairy" (or something else) on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-founder and MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-sysop, right? --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 12:17, May 22, 2013 (UTC) It's freaking annoying! >.< In MediaWiki:Tooltip-search you can make it into "Search the whole Pixie Hollow". --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 12:26, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Me too. BRB! --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 12:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Well I just needed your opinion. Because this Stuko-forever user is 10 years old and I don't know if I should block her! $.$ --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 12:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC) We were friends until I found out she was underage..I just blocked her but I don't want her to be blocked globally. ¥_¥ --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 13:18, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Good thing. Lots of users here are... and I am. (Please don't tell Global Wikia) >.< I rather get blocked for spamming the rules rather than being..you know. --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 14:13, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Actually..I was just trying to keep the secret but my mouth just can't shut! And Luna is, too. But she's 12 and I'm turning 11 on May 23. Stuko-forever said she was born on May 23, too. But later she said it was November 8. @.@ --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 14:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) IDK. I think she's lying. First she told me it was April 1, but her profile states May 23. And then it became April 14, and now November 8. I think she's lying. --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 14:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Rose, can you please unlock the grading templates for the movies? Sarah misspelled "article" to "artical"... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 05:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) So did you customize this wiki (yet)? I also found something for the chat: MediaWiki:Chat-join-the-chat you can change into "Enter Pixie Hollow" and MediaWiki:Chat-live2 you can make it into "Pixie Hollow" rather than "Live! Chat!". LOL IDK why I love telling people about the MediaWiki pages. BTW, the MediaWiki:Newsmessageslink you can change the link "new messages" into "a pixie dust" (or something else). --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 02:53, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Yay you're the fairy queen now. =D --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 04:45, May 28, 2013 (UTC) And BTW, go to MediaWiki:Oasis-notification-youhavenewmessages and delete everything there because it's gonna mess everything (trust me, I know a lot)! :P --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 04:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Then I suggest you to go to MediaWiki:Wikia.js/userRightsIcons.js and change one of the usernames into "Harmee" and make it say "Man fairy" or something else…you can find by looking there. =] --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 04:51, May 28, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean not using the file Bloom's Sirenix FloraEnchantix.PNG??? I don't remember having that. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:48, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah. Sorry man... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:03, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Please unblock me and again sorry Hi RoseXinh I bet you hate me know I am apologizing about what I did on winx club wikia I am really sorry please unblock me and again sorry Taylor-$wift^^!! (talk) 19:19, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Blocking okay then i deserve being blocked at least tell me how did you do tht fairy queen thing? Taylor-$wift^^!! (talk) 12:10, July 7, 2013 (UTC)